


You know I want you in the worst way

by thatsformetoknow



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Basically, Happy Birthday Lance, Lance's Birthday, M/M, and they have hot sex in the bathroom, and try to say shiros sick but their friends know whats up, he gives Shiro a handjob under the table, they go out to dinner with their friends, though lance has another agenda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-24 17:56:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20018644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatsformetoknow/pseuds/thatsformetoknow
Summary: Shiro felt his breath hitch a little as Lance carefully unbuttoned and unzipped his pants, sliding his hand beneath his waistband and wrapping his fingers around his length.Shiro sharply inhaled and leaned into Lance. “What the hell are you doing?” He whispered furiously.“You asked me what I wanted for my birthday, and I said I’d let you know.” He murmured back.“Lance.” Shiro hissed as Lance pulled his cock out and slowly began to jerk him off.Was that the whole reason Lance had chosen this restaurant? Because of this stupid table cloth that kept them concealed from sight?





	You know I want you in the worst way

When Lance had said he wanted to go out to dinner with their friends for his birthday, Shiro hadn’t been expecting this.

Everything was going fine, so far. They were at a fancy restaurant, with fancy tables, and Keith had already spilled his drink over the table cloth, but he’d cleverly concealed the stain with his plate so that no one would notice.

The table cloth was… the main issue here. Not the stain, of course, just the fact that it was a long cloth that trailed well over the sides of the table. The problem was also that it was a corner table, and that he and Lance were sat next to one another. The problem, of course, in itself, was Lance.

Shiro loved his boyfriend to pieces but there came a point. They were in a restaurant. A restaurant. In public, with their friends.

Shiro could have killed him. Honestly, Shiro could have killed him.

Things were fine through the chit chat and the drinks and the starters. And Shiro didn’t know whether he’d been waiting for the main to come, or whether he’d just suddenly gotten the idea.

Lance resting a hand on his thigh was hardly a rarity, it was just a comforting little gesture that the both of them did from time to time. Lance of course, had pasta, so he could eat it with one hand and one utensil.

Shiro was not so lucky.

The hand on his thigh was fine, normal, even. Except then it had moved higher, and higher, and Shiro had thought he was imagining it, hoped he was imagining it. When he finally felt Lance’s hand resting over his crotch, he knew that he wasn’t.

He glanced at Lance as Lance gave a small squeeze, but Lance wasn’t looking. He had his fork in one hand, eating his pasta, as he listened to Hunk talk. Oh, he knew what he was doing alright.

Lance spent a few minutes just lazily dragging his fingertips over Shiro’s cock through his pants, and his traitorous cock, dutifully swelled beneath his touch as it was so used to doing, When Lance was satisfied with his work, Shiro successfully nicely worked up and hard in his pants, his hand drifted to Shiro’s button.

Shiro felt his breath hitch a little as Lance carefully unbuttoned and unzipped his pants, sliding his hand beneath his waistband and wrapping his fingers around his length.

Shiro sharply inhaled and leaned into Lance. “What the hell are you doing?” He whispered furiously.

“You asked me what I wanted for my birthday, and I said I’d let you know.” He murmured back.

“Lance.” Shiro hissed as Lance pulled his cock out and slowly began to jerk him off.

Was that the whole reason Lance had chosen this restaurant? Because of this stupid table cloth that kept them concealed from sight?

Shiro let out a shuddering breath, stabbing a piece of food on his fork and shoving it into his mouth to distract himself, gritting his teeth as Lance lovingly teased the head of his cock, thumbing through his slit and stroking over it.

This was awful. This was absolutely awful and Shiro was going to absolutely kill him. He knew that if he seriously asked Lance to stop then he would, but that was the worst part. He’d caught Shiro in a weak spot. It was awful how badly Shiro didn’t want him to stop.

His cock was dripping already just from the fact that they were in a fucking restaurant and Lance had his cock out under the table. Shiro fumbled in his pocket for a tissue, shoving it under the table and into Lance’s hand. He really wasn’t comfortable with leaving any kind of mess anywhere, that just wasn’t fair on the cleaners.

Lance took it from him and cleaned the tip of his cock, keeping it handy as he kept stroking his hand over Shiro’s cock. They were sitting close enough together that Shiro doubted anyone would be able to tell exactly where Lance’s hand was going under the table, but that didn’t stop him from being paranoid.

“Sweetheart, you’ve barely touched your food.” Lance commented, drawing Shiro from his thoughts.

“What?”

“Is the food okay?” He asked and Shiro nodded, quickly spearing something on his fork and shoving it into his mouth.

“Yeah, it’s great.” He assured him, and Lance went back to his conversation with the others, and Shiro was just sorely grateful that no one was trying to talk to him right now, because his cock was still dripping and Lance was still having to clean it up.

“I’m going to need another tissue at this rate.” Lance murmured to him as he took a sip of his wine.

“I can’t fucking help it.” Shiro hissed back, doing the same, but taking a much longer swig; god, he needed it.

This was so good, it was so unbelievably good, and Shiro was so turned on, he was so fucking horny, and this was so goddamned awful, he didn’t know what to do with himself.

Lance picked up the pace a little, deftly running his hand over Shiro’s cock as it throbbed in his hand, and Shiro swallowed thickly, taking another bite of his meal as he tried to keep his hips still and not fuck his cock into Lance’s hand.

Lance was right, though, they were going to need another tissue, and Shiro wasn’t sure if he had one. He shoved more food into his mouth, worried that he was going to do something stupid, like moan as Lance worked him to completion.

Lance had been giving him handjobs for enough time now that he knew exactly what to do, all the right ways to stroke him and flick his wrist, where to squeeze and where to rub, and Shiro was quickly losing it.

His orgasm came over him all at once and completely by surprise, only just managing to both turn his moan into a cough, and shove his napkin into Lance’s hand to catch his mess as it happened.

Lance helpfully patted him on the back as he coughed, as if he’d swallowed something wrong, instead.

“Darling, are you alright?” Lance asked worriedly. “You’re quite flushed.”

“I um.” Shiro said, realising that everyone around their table was staring at him. He quickly shoved himself back into his pants and buttoned them up. “I’m just gonna go to the bathroom.” He said, getting up from the table and locating the bathroom, fleeing as quickly as he could.

He let out a long shaky breath as the bathroom door swung closed behind him and he leant against the wall, hand on his abdomen as he tried to regulate his breathing. He’d cum surprisingly hard from just a handjob, but he supposed it wasn’t surprising seeing as Lance had exploited his kinks more boldly than he ever had before.

It was only a few moments before Lance came into the bathroom after him, lip bitten in concern.

“Are you okay?” He asked softly. “I’m sorry if that was too much.” He looked worried, like Shiro might be mad.

And Shiro should have been mad, god he should have been mad. Instead, he grabbed Lance’s wrist and shoved him into one of the stalls, pushing him against the wall and attacking his lips with his own.

“You-” He growled, but couldn’t finish his sentence, because he was kissing Lance again, pulling their hips together, and he could feel how hard Lance was in his pants.

Lance moaned against him, sliding his hands around to grip Shiro’s ass, pulling their hips roughly together, and it didn’t take long for Shiro’s cock to perk back up, filling out in his pants again and they were soon desperately rutting against each other and moaning into each other’s mouths.

“Fuck me.” Lance moaned and Shiro moaned back.

“I don’t have anything.” He said and Lance shook his head, quickly moving to unbutton his pants.

“I’m already ready, please, just fuck me.” He said, voice tapering off into a slight whine at the end, pulling his pants down and guiding one of Shiro’s hands to press against where a plug rested inside of him.

“Oh god.” Shiro moaned softly, quickly unbuttoning his own pants and pulling them down, taking his cock in hand and running his hand over it a few times. “You’re a fucking menace.”

“But it’s my birthday.” Lance grinned, turning around and slipping the plug out, wrapping it in a few pieces of toilet paper to keep it clean.

“Then ask for birthday sex like a regular person.” Shiro mumbled as he bent Lance over, trying to manoeuvre them in the tight space, lining his cock up to Lance’s entrance and slipping it inside of him.

They both moaned as Shiro’s cock slid into him, and he knew that neither of them were going to last long. Everything felt heightened because of the fact that they were in a bathroom stall at a fancy restaurant and all of their friends were sitting outside around a table waiting for them to come back. They had to be quick, in case someone came looking for them.

Shiro wasted no time setting a quick pace, thrusting into him had and deep, reaching around with one hand to wrap around Lance’s cock and jerk him off, the other hand to rest over Lance’s mouth and muffle him.

Lance moaned loudly behind his hand, hips rolling back against Shiro’s cock as he easily took all of it inside of him. Shiro didn’t know when Lance had prepped for this, but that meant that he’d been planning it the whole time.

God, Lance must have had a semi all the way here just thinking about it. From the way that Lance was moaning and fucking himself back onto Shiro’s cock, it was clear that he was very pent up from all of this, too. He must have been getting off the whole time on Shiro’s obliviousness to what was to come, to thinking about what was to come, hoping to get him alone in a bathroom halfway through their meal to take his cock deep inside of him.

He could have just asked for birthday sex like a regular person.

Shiro knew that if anyone came into the bathroom now it would be abundantly clear what was going on. The sound of their skin slapping together was unmistakable, paired with their laboured breathing and muffled moans… If someone came in now then they would know exactly what they were doing, but at this point, Shiro really didn’t give a fuck.

Lance was taking him so nicely, so easily, rolling his hips back to quickly take his cock back in as soon as it left him, his hole fluttering around his cock and cock leaking in Shiro’s hand as he drew closer to his orgasm.

At one point Shiro was sure he heard the bathroom door open, but he didn’t hear anything else, so he couldn’t have been sure, just focusing on how tight and hot and wet Lance felt around him, snapping his hips and slapping their skin together.

He barely had the time to warn Lance before he came, thrusting deeply into him as he spilled into him, thick ropes of cum filling him up, Shiro grinding against him as he rode his orgasm out.

He quickly jerked Lance off and it was only a matter of moments before Lance came too, clenching hard around Shiro’s cock as he spilled over the bathroom floor, panting hard and moaning behind Shiro’s hand.

They both stayed very still for a few moments as they came back down from it and Lance picked the plug back up, handing it to Shiro. He unwrapped it, and slipped his cock out, sliding the plug in its place, keeping every drop of cum plugged up inside of him.

They took a moment to clean themselves up and right their clothes, before walking out into the main area of the bathroom, which thankfully, seemed deserted.

“Happy birthday.” Shiro murmured, and Lance giggled, leaning up to give him a soft kiss.

“I’m gonna tell them you threw up.” Lance said and Shiro rolled his eyes, letting Lance lace their fingers together and lead them back out to their table.

Their friends looked up as they came back out and sat back down, everyone having finished their meals now.

“Shiro’s not feeling too hot, I think we might have to tap out early.” Lance said apologetically, but no one looked amused.

“We know you were fucking.” Pidge said and Shiro felt his cheeks burn.

“What?”

“I went in to check on you, dude.” Hunk said with an apologetic smile. “You were definitely fucking.”

Lance huffed and pouted. “It’s my birthday.” He defended with a shrug.

They finished up their meals and stayed for desert too, and Shiro wasn’t sure that the flush on his cheeks went away even for a moment. They paid the bill and left the restaurant, stopping to say goodbye to each other.

“Happy birthday, buddy.” Hunk said as he pulled away from the hug.

“You kids have fun.” Pidge said, and then narrowed her eyes. “But not too much fun.”

“All the fun.” Lance grinned, winking and Shiro slipped an arm around his waist.

“I think I’ve had enough ‘fun’ for the rest of my life.” He deadpanned and Lance giggled.

“We’ll see what your dick has to say about that when we get home.” He murmured so that only Shiro could hear him and Shiro felt himself flush again.

He had a feeling that he really wasn’t going to be getting much sleep tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> ;)))))
> 
> Comments are greatly appreciated <3
> 
> [you can check me out on twitter here](https://twitter.com/thatsforme2know)


End file.
